oedipus complex
by Chocochino
Summary: For Percy Jackson Ship Week 2013. In which Piper is a sorceress and Jason was a newborn baby boy trapped in a 17-years-old body. She took care of him, so it was normal for him to love her, right? AU/AR, Jasper


**oedipus complex**** (for PJO ****ship wekk #10)**

_Percy Jackson and The Olympians © Rick Riordan_

_Letters from the Sky © Civil Twilight_

_An alternate universe by Chocochino_

_The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

* * *

By the first time he opened his eyes, those kaleidoscopic eyes had already haunted his dreams, so that he told himself sometimes that the first things he learned as he grew up was 'eye', 'beauty', color', 'change', 'sparkle', and 'enchant'.

Yes, he was trying to describe her eyes, indeed.

Then his eyes were completely opened and he saw how beautiful the girl was and how dark the world outside without her bright smile around.

"Hello, Jason. My name is Piper."

* * *

.

Piper would always be shorter than him, but it was okay, usually. There are times when height differences did not help them. For example, when he learned how to stand and walk, Piper was too short to support his body from falling. Or when she wanted to kiss him to appreciate his effort on learning. Or hugged him goodnight before he fell asleep. She was too short for that.

But every night, he received not only just a hug, but also a kiss on lips. He liked the fact that he was taller than her because he could rest his head upon hers and it was comfortable. She would sing him a lullaby and chant him to feel sleepy. A day was over, eyes should be closed.

* * *

.

Her expression was more than just happy when he finally able to read-it contained proud and satisfy. It was a cute story about how a caterpillar turned into a beautiful butterfly, and he read it on his bed before the goodnight kiss ritual. He loved it when she smiled brighter than usual because of him, not because of the funny action of the mannequin servants in their huge house (but still, the laugh produced was a sweet song for his ears).

There was another unusual thing in his bedtime ritual beside of him reading a book, however; she held his hand closely yet softly and chanted some words he could not learn because he was not old enough, she said. Purple shades was glowing from her body, engulfed both of them in a strong spell which ended in a sudden 'poof'.

She looked younger and prettier, afterwards.

"I love you, handsome," she told him as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his lips goodnight.

* * *

.

Jason had a good routine, indeed.

Every morning, the sunlight would wake him up and the birds chirped him a 'have a nice day' as he jumped out of bed. Then he would looked at his seventeen-years-old body, amazed at how he never grew any older despite of all years he spent since the first time he opened his eyes.

Walking out from his bedroom towards the dining table, the smell of Leo's newest creation would greet his nose happily as Piper waited for him to eat breakfast together, thanking the mannequins to serve them properly as usual. After that, she would leave him to Annabeth, the smartest mannequin in the house, to teach him a lot of lesson. Or maybe Percy, Annabeth's closest friend, would teach him sword fighting. Sometimes, Leo surprise him and Piper with some little things he made from metal, and Hazel helped Piper with her magic works. Frank shot them meat along with-as both were the best archer in the household-to be cooked as lunch and dinner.

And there was this look of longing in those kaleidoscope eyes when Piper stared too long at those friendly mannequins. Jason knew she was the one who created them, but why? She always told him, "They are one of my greatest creations ever, but you are my masterpiece."

Surely he was a human, not a mannequin.

* * *

.

Before he woke up that morning, Jason had this weird dream of him meeting Piper and Leo for the first time at the backseat of a bus, confused and lost most of his memories. Piper insisted that she was his boyfriend and the went to a school together with Leo, at that moment they were going to have a field trip. It turned out that their coach was a faun (or satyr? What was the difference?) while the three of them were demigods, having one of their parents as a God or Goddess.

Somehow, after Jason woke up, he able to remember the dream.

When Piper started their bedtime routine, he remembered what she told him before ("You are my boyfriend, don't you remember?") and kissed her lips first, which evolved into a passionate affection with tounge-fighting included by instinct.

They broke up to catch some breath and his cheek burned heavily-he could not imagine how red it looked like now. At least Piper had the same rosy traces on his face.

She cupped his cheek with her right hand. "You're growing up, my love."

He closed his eyes to call it a day; the story continued from where he left. Piper in reality, Piper in dream, he was a boy in love.

* * *

.

After a year passed, he knew the end of his adventurous dream.

He saw himself sitting on a carpet of green grass in the middle of a beautiful meadow, waiting for someone special, a picnic basket beside his body. Sometimes people passed him and greet him: Percy and Annabeth, looked happier than ever. Hazel and Frank, hand in hand walked together. Leo and Reyna, never to be separated anymore. Definitely they were not mannequins like what he had in his house.

Where was his Piper?

Today the sun did not shine as bright as usual. This gloomy feeling made him realize what is the last puzzle pieces of miserable look on those changing-color eyes.

She made those mannequins to relieve her grief from losing her friends at war. And for himself...

There's this thing called _necromancy_.

He panted after sprinting from his bedroom to the dining hall downstairs. "Piper, I've been waiting for you in Elysium too long. Why?"

***THE END***

* * *

_I was made to taste your kiss_

_We were made to never fall away_

**Civil Twilight - Letters from the Sky**

**A/N: **Sorry to make you confused. So, in this story, Piper could not be healed from her grief over Jason's death. Thus, she became an enchantress and studying necromancy to be able to resurrect Jason. She also made some mannequins based on the rest so the Seven to accompany her and tried to be immortal and beautiful. After Piper was able to do the necromancy, Jason was reborn like a new baby born, not knowing anything, but trapped into a 17-years-old body.

Yeah, this is horrible. But jeez, thanks to read, anyway.


End file.
